Mario Fanon Wiki discusi
Peach´s Castle (Weeeeeeeh ~ (discusión) 00:53 2 abr 2014 (UTC)) : Bueno, despues de hablar con el original propietario del Juego, el a accedido a que tu puedas adoptarlo. Asi que la solicitud esta concedida --Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 02:53 3 abr 2014 (UTC) Super Mario Galaxy 3 Hablé con uno de los creadores, Thebestsilver y él aceptó la adopción, y como yo también soy uno de los creadores de este juego también estoy de acuerdo con la adopción, entonces Kirby Sonic Fan es ahora el dueño de esta página. Andresito1 (discusión) 21:55 13 may 2014 (UTC) Mario Sports Mix 2: The Rare Crystals Cooking Mario --Kurotsuno (discusión) 02:21 31 dic 2014 (UTC) Paper Mario: Ghostly Shadows Koopa Kart Ricki29xtraa (discusión) 02:24 14 ene 2015 (UTC)Ricki29xtraa - Kyogre LeyendaRicki29xtraa (discusión) 02:24 14 ene 2015 (UTC) Mario Party: Big Party Super Smash Fanon Zafiro Pixel Mario Bros Mario Party: Big Party (2) Carlitos Super Mario Crash 3D Super Luigi Fans (discusión) 21:37 28 may 2015 (UTC) Mario Galaxy Dimensions Super Mario Galaxy Black Hole Super Luigi Fans (discusión) 16:50 14 jul 2015 (UTC) Princesa Danielle Super Mario Bros. NU Mario Pool Live Tour Mario & Luigi: Regreso al Reino Judía Archivo:DAISYSPRITE1.gif¡Conoceme más! Archivo:Kylie_Gif.gif Déjame un mensaje~ Archivo:Babaybowser.gif Solicitud concedida por el autor del juego, wuju! Super Smash Bros Fanon Ultimate El creador del artículo ha denegado la solicitud (Hilo:62117). Gablemice (discusión) : Bueno, el creador cambió de opinión, ahora lo solicitud está concedida. Gablemice (discusión) NekoBoo Super Mario Bros. 4 Solicitud declinada. El juego está completo, y no das motivos suficientes para adoptarlo. Gablemice (discusión) Mario kart el mega toor Vaya, interesante proyecto. Bueno, no tengo dudas en que mejoraras mucho este juego.... Así que, solicitud concedida. Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 21:17 30 abr 2016 (UTC) Princesa Taisha Mario Morado Aprobado Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 21:21 16 jun 2016 (UTC) Mariano Bueno idea, aprobado Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 21:21 16 jun 2016 (UTC) Luiyu Para este caso me gustaría ver el progreso de los otros antes de concederlo. Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 21:21 16 jun 2016 (UTC) Venod Concedido Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 21:21 16 jun 2016 (UTC) Walker También concedido Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 21:21 16 jun 2016 (UTC) Zara Lo mismo que las anteriores Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 21:21 16 jun 2016 (UTC) Zenizas Pendiente, quiero ver el progreso antes con Zara. Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 21:21 16 jun 2016 (UTC) Goomba con bazooka Me parece muy bien, concedido. Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 21:21 16 jun 2016 (UTC) Copia Mario Sparkylight (discusión) Me parece bien, sin embargo he notado que tu actividad ha bajado últimamente. Así que esperare a que respondas este mensaje o edites antes de concederte la adopción. Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 23:54 20 mar 2017 (UTC) :Bueno, a juzgar de que cerraste tu cuenta (y de que ahora puedo editar esto yee), tengo que denegar la solicitud... Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 01:17 20 abr 2017 (UTC) Ninja Boo Hola, ¿Coincidencia?: Lo dudo... ¿Misterio?: Tal Vez... ¿Hotel?: Trivago (discusión) 02:50 12 mar 2017 (UTC) Bueno, parece que todo esta bien y eres apto para adoptar, así que concedido. Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 23:54 20 mar 2017 (UTC) Cooking Mario Copia Mario Flor Ácida Creo que te equivocaste de creador, aunque Julihroca es más inactiva todavía. (? Weh, no veo el porqué no, así que, te concedo la adopción. Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 13:51 7 may 2017 (UTC) Flor Láser Te concedo la adopción, no veo el porqué no. Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 23:01 18 may 2017 (UTC) Ψ Psyche Ψ Holaaaaa Si me quieren conocer Si me quieren escribir 19:25 17 may 2017 (UTC) :hm... realmente, tu actividad ha bajado bastante (en realidad, nunca te vi editar). Y la verdad, le tengo un poco de cariño al artículo, y no sé como probablemente lo dejes, pero en ese sentido no voy a evitar nada. Sin embargo, no lo concederé hasta que tu actividad suba. Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 18:23 4 jun 2017 (UTC) Artículos de Porcuguy Bueno, parece que ya te los aceptaron... así que... Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 18:23 4 jun 2017 (UTC) Mario's Epic Fusion El juego está muy desarrollado, aparte, el creador todavía es activo, te declino la adopción. Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 18:23 4 jun 2017 (UTC) Mario X Yo-Kai Watch Realmente, estoy indecisa sobre esto. Sin embargo, tienes MUCHOS artículos en construcción y sin terminar, por ahora, te declino la adopción. Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 19:44 4 jun 2017 (UTC) Dimencian Master of Shadows |MailBox30px|link=Muro:AdriaXFriendly 22:20 19 jun 2017 (UTC) Disculpa, pero no se ve el articulo que deseas solicitar, supongo que tuviste un error al poner la plantilla ya que el espacio donde debería estar el articulo esta vació. Archivo:Spinning_Mario.gifJake el mago [[Especial:Contribuciones/Jake_el_mago|'Yeah!']]Archivo:Breakdance_mario.gif 22:31 19 jun 2017 (UTC) :Se te concede. xd Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 18:54 17 sep 2017 (UTC) ??? No se ve ningún juego... por lo tanto... no podría aceptar nada. Se queda así hasta que menciones cuál juego es. Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 02:15 19 jul 2017 (UTC) Mario in the Dark World Se te concede la adopción. Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 02:15 19 jul 2017 (UTC) Me robaron el hijo y ahora estoy adoptando uno nuevo (Flor Trompeta) Ps, se concede. xd Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 21:21 19 oct 2017 (UTC) Artículos de Llama0R Se te conceden todos menos Mario Castle Defense y Paper Mario: The Artisan's Dimension, ambos están muy completos... Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 22:14 31 oct 2017 (UTC) Dry Guardias Permiso de adopción concedido. Seguro que le darás buena utilidad a este artículo. Superyoshibros20 o también conocido como Yosho Archivo:Conde Pesadillo murciélago.gif 17:51 15 ene 2018 (UTC) Estrella Platino Concedido. Confío en que puedas completar este artículo. Superyoshibros20 o también conocido como Yosho Archivo:Conde Pesadillo murciélago.gif 17:51 15 ene 2018 (UTC) Ψ Psyche Ψ Concedido. Ese artículo necesita algo más de información y el creador hace mucho tiempo que no lo edita, así que por mi parte no me parece mal que decidas ampliarlo. Superyoshibros20 o también conocido como Yosho Archivo:Conde Pesadillo murciélago.gif 14:29 19 ene 2018 (UTC) Princesa Danielle Concedido, no tengo tanto tiempo para decir weas pero no veo por qué no. (? Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 20:29 20 ene 2018 (UTC) Princesa Rose of Desert/Rosa del Desierto Concedido también... Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 20:29 20 ene 2018 (UTC) Mario and the Frozen Destination Concedido. Superyoshibros20 o también conocido como Yosho Archivo:Conde Pesadillo murciélago.gif 17:47 25 ene 2018 (UTC) Debo retirar, al menos temporalmente, la concesión por un desacuerdo producido recientemente. En cuanto se llegue a una decisión se concederá o denegará finalmente la adopción. Superyoshibros20 o también conocido como Yosho Archivo:Conde Pesadillo murciélago.gif 19:49 1 feb 2018 (UTC) Mario Pintor Super Star Suit Concedido. Superyoshibros20 o también conocido como Yosho Archivo:Conde Pesadillo murciélago.gif 17:47 25 ene 2018 (UTC) Shyno La verdad, ya hasta da flojera dar argumentos. (?) Concedido. Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 04:44 30 ene 2018 (UTC) Super Mario Dark Land La verdad, la idea se me hace interesante, y al parecer el creador original no volverá. Se te concede. Archivo:Bowser_emote_bowser_s_soul_dance_by_derpysponge43-dai06qh.gif La loca colorida. Kylie_Gif.gif We no soy muda. Archivo:8zaM18r.gif 20:07 21 feb 2018 (UTC)